sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Takhisis
SWTOR - Takhisis ESO - The Dragonqueen Takhisis (Ebonheart) Takhisis Profile / Selena Profile "She is ancient, and powerful, and dangerous. Very dangerous. But you're on to her now. She is never what she appears. Remember that." Prologue If you can fathom a place, where there is no time or space. No worlds or sentient creatures. No Abyss but pure absolute nothing. That is where my Legend begins. In one moment, from nothing, one single thought, "I am", so then i was. In this place, time has no meaning. All things exist, cease and are born at one single point. There were none before me, yet there were. I wanted them all to obey, they should have. They removed me from there... I Hate them. Time.. it was a new concept, to be in a place where there is a beginning, middle and end. Ive watched them born, struggle and die. Its.... amusing. Sometimes they smile and think their happy. A smile, with a knife at their back. Yes, I shall spread my wings to the farthest reaches of this new place. Wings of fire and blood. SELENA Selena was born as a Singing Mountain Clan member. Like all clan members, they were trained at an early age in combat with ritualistic witch magic (the Force) and sword combat. As each Warrior was trained, they had learned to develope their own song, their own way of fighting with sword and magic. (the Sith and Jedi refer to these as Fighting Forms - Soresu, Juyo, Ataru, Shii-cho, Shien respectively). Upon the Day she was to choose her's, Some Mandalorians had crashed upon Dathomir. She had went to investigate and hideing among the tree's, had watched the Mandalorians kill a Rancor. A sacred beast to the clans used as mounts and protection. She had quickly left and informed Gethzerion, her mentor. Gethzerion then approached the council and the Queen, where it was then decided the invaders must die. Leading the Singing mountain clan, the Queen and the clan members struck out against the Mandalorians. As the Queen and the Mandalorian Clan Master had fought, they came to realize it was a misunderstanding. The Queen then let the Mandalorians leave in peace. Gethzerion had spoken out against the Queens decision, beleiveing they would return with more to enslave them. Selena had stood by her mentors side, where upon later that day, it was decided the Queen must die. As the assasination attempt started, Selena would lead the main group while Gethzerion and her mate would face the Queen alone. As the fighting had progressed, they had to start falling back, as the Queen had called other nearby clan members to assist her. Selena then rushed to Gethzerion only to find her posioned and Gethzerions mate standing next to the Queen having betrayed Gethzerion with a poisoned blade. She had quickly blinded the Queen and her new consort and had taken Gethzerion to the deep wilderness jungles of Dathomir where they had discovered an Ancient hidden temple. In the temple they had discovered an ancient ritual to summon a nether world being that could heal, as Gethzerion layed dieing in her arms, Selena had intitated the ritual giving up her body and soul to save her Queen. Creating a Pact with the demon Takhisis, in exchange for healing Gethzerion with immortality, Takhisis would forever possess Selenas body, but be bound to Gethzerion. ---- TAKHISIS "Nothing can hold her... Fool to think i could use her... What is she? ... By the dark, the greatest mistake I have ever made..." Dragon queen The Temptress Nilat the Corrupter Tamex, the False Metal Mai-Tat She of Many Faces Queen of Many Colors and None The Dark Queen Erestem Tii'Mhut Lady Chaos Mwarg The Dark Warrior Shadow Sorcerer Abeloth ''' Takhisis Profile' ''Then, Now, To be (*Nothing*) Many Voices "I Am" Wisdom Foolery Truth Lies Life Death Love Hate Peace Takhisis Now Banished from her plane to yet another, In this Galaxy, she was known long ago as Abeloth. Having sewn the seeds of Chaos and darkside energy, once again she was contained, this time in a temple on Dathomir. Paitently waiting for the next mortal to set her free. Takhisis thrived on fear and destruction, fanning the flames of conflict every time she escaped and sending the galaxy into chaos and turmoil. The Binding In return for saving Gethzerions life, the Nightsister Clan and makeing her immortal, the price for payment was the lives of every male and the permanent embodiement of Selena. The many lives were the price to bind Takhisis's will to Gethzerion so she would not spread chaos and destruction across the galaxy as she had done many times before. Thus her power has been limited as long as she is bound, though she is always seeking to be released, she must obey the will of whom she is bound to, for now, it is Gethzerion. ------------------------------------------- Takhisis first appeared on Dathomir by being summoned from a Nightsister Ritual. Having being banished from her own Plane, she was seeking entry to another. During the ritual however, she was bound to Gethzerion, Queen of the Nightsisters. She now serves as Gethzerions loyal Bodyguard and was sent out from Dathomir with Nightwish, a Nightsister Assassin, to discover new power. Having heard of the Sith, she had joined the Sith Imperium. Upon seeing the power weilded by then-Emperor Willerick, now Lord Emperor Arestenax, and an Empress who will not now be named (deceased), she had sent for Gethzerion to join her in their quest for understanding in the Dark side of the force. ------------------------------------------ Shortly after joining the Imperium, Takhisis rose to the station of Hand of the Emperor, joining Makhzor in the newly-formed rank. ------------------------------------------- Takhisis has been MIA for decades now. Emperors have risen and fallen in her absence, only to give way to Lord Emperor Arestenax's resurrection and second rise to the throne. Category:Inactive Personnel